Harry Potter y la llama verde
by P Lestrange
Summary: Gryffindor y Slytherin, por siempre ellos han sido enemigos... pero las cosas pueden cambiar! y otras jamás lo harán.


**Harry Potter**

**y la llama verde **

_Para Carla que escondió la llama verde._

_Y para Johy que utilizo la snitch no en el quidditch_

* * *

**1 Un oscuro sueño**

Era una noche fría y oscura, por una pequeña ventana de aquella habitación entraba un rayo de la luna.

Harry escucho una fuerte y fría voz.

- Siempre ha sido un placer quitarte todo lo que más has querido, Potter

Harry no podía ver bien a la persona que le hablaba, pero esa voz era inconfundible.

Él no podía moverse, algo lo sostenía, su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, trataba desesperadamente de safarse pero no podía, sentía un terrible dolor en las muñecas, como si se las estuvieran apretándoselas con todas las fuerzas, sus fuerzas lo empezaban a abandonar. Necesitaba soltarse antes de que bajara, se escuchaban los pasos de aquella persona mucho más cerca, cada vez acercándose más.

Harry tenía miedo, pero mucho más odio a esos ojos que se le aproximaban. Ahora lo podía ver bien era un hombre alto, delgado y cubierto con una capa negra, su cara de serpiente blanca y afilada, sus ojos rojos y delgados lo miraban fijamente.

- Ya me has causado muchos problemas, es hora de que desaparezcas¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Era una tarde tibia en Privet Drive, una tarde perfecta para casi todos los que vivían ahí, pero menos para uno.

Harry Potter subió a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama, se sentía solo, y lo mas que le pesaba era la falta de su padrino, el año anterior por culpa de él, si no hubiese ido al Ministerio de Magia Sirius no hubiese... no hubiese muerto, sentía tanto odio hacia Bellatrix. También quería estar con sus amigos y contarles todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre la profecía, o talvez no.

Harry despertó por un fuerte aleteo, miro de donde venía y vio que Hedwig estaba parada en su ventana con un gran paquete a su lado, Harry se levanto, miro el reloj, eran las 12:04 había cumplido 16 años, su estomago dio una sacudida por fin tenia noticias de sus amigos una leve alegría se alojo en el, se acerco a Hedwig pero en ese momento entro una lechuza pequeña, era Pigwidgeon la lechuza de Ron que traía un paquete pequeño, pero en ella se veía bastante grande. Se acerco a Pig, se demoro un poco en desatarle el paquete ya que la lechuza no se quedaba quieta, desato la carta que era de su amigo Ron:

_Harry:_

_!Feliz Cumpleaños, amigo! Espero que esos muggles te estén tratando bien, por lo que les dijo Ojo Loco y Lupin._

_Todavía no me llegan los resultados de las MHB estoy un poco nervioso por los resultados temo a que fue un poco mal, hasta Fred y Geroge sacaron varios "Excelente" y yo no se si saque muchos._

_Ron_

_PD: Supongo que Hermione sacara Excelente en todo. _

Harry sonrió, hace días que no lo hacia, hace días no tenia motivos por el cual sonreír, saco del paquete una pequeña esfera de cristal y junto a ella una nota que decía:

_Esta esfera sirve para detectar cuando hay alguien escondido, incluso abajo de una "capa invisible", cuando hay alguien escondido le sale un humo azul. Fred y George me ayudaron a comprarla, le esta yendo muy bien en su nuevo puesto en el Callejón Diagon._

Harry miro detenidamente la esfera y pensando para que le podría servir, cuando sintió un picotazo en su mano.

Era Hedwig que al desatarle la carta estaba muy quieta para demostrar como se hacia, cogió la carta que esta vez era de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_!Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando un poco mejor con tus tíos que los otros años, porque creo que las palabras de Moody sirvieron de algo._

_Me costo mucho elegirte el regalo, pero creo que te va a gustar, a mi me gusto mucho y apenas lo vi supuse que lo ibas a querer._

_Y no te pongas nervioso cuando lleguen los resultados de las MHB porque yo creo que te fue bastante bien, lo que me preocupa es Ron, a él no le fue muy bien que digamos._

_Espero que nos veamos mas pronto de lo que tu crees, ya que tengo muchas cosas que contarles y supongo que tu también tienes cosas que contarnos._

_Abrazos de _

_Hermione_

_PD: Tu regalo no se lo muestres a Ron. ¡Por favor!_

Abrió el paquete que era bastante grande y muy pesado, lo abrió y era un libro, pero no cualquier libro, Harry se sorprendió mucho al verlo, tenía tapas café y unas letras doradas que decía _"Todos los jugadores de quidditch y sus mejores jugadas" _

– WOW! Gracias Hermione- murmuro Harry – como se le ocurre que no se lo voy a mostrar a Ron.

Dejo a un lado el gran libro de quidditch, miro su ventana y habían dos lechuzas una rojiza y la otra de color castaño, fue donde la lechuza rojiza y le desato la carta, que reconoció de inmediato por los garabatos que había en el papel, era de su amigo Hagrid:

_Querido Harry:_

_!Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando bien y que no estés tan apenado por bueno tu ya sabes, Sirius_

_Ojala que los muggles te estén tratando bien._

_Con nuestros mejores deseos, _

_Hagrid y Grawpy_

Harry de lo último que quería hablar era de Sirius, y no creía que Grawp le mandara saludos, era el hermanastro de Hagrid un gigante de cinco metros de altura, aunque el año anterior lo había salvado de unos centauros.

Abrió el regalo, era una caja de pasteles hechos por Hagrid, que Harry por experiencia prefería no comérselos.

Se dirigió hacia la última lechuza que le quedaba, que traía dos sobres saco uno y leyó:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos._

_También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_ Subdirectora_

Harry miro un poco nervioso el otro sobre que todavía estaba amarrada a la pata de la lechuza, podía imaginar lo que era pero no se atrevía a acercarse, pero se podía leer unas letras verdes que decían _"Resultados de MHB"._


End file.
